


i just want a taste

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“just drink already, the suspense is agonizing.”<br/>“as you wish.”</p>
<p>or, the one where dalton is a vampire and mackenzie is his faerie boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just want a taste

**Author's Note:**

> somehow i've come to give mackenzie the nickname of "sprite", which is another word for fairy/elf/etc, and during his 'sound of silence' performance last week, dalton kind of looked like a vampire, so this is what came out of all that. enjoy!
> 
> (and VOTE)

“you smell amazing,” dalton says, his mouth dangerously close to the base of mackenzie’s neck, breathing in the sprite’s scent. “so… _irresistible._ ”

“just drink already.” mackenzie says through gritted teeth. “the suspense is agonizing.” dalton grins despite the fact that mackenzie can’t see, his white fangs clicking out, his now red eyes cast on the visible rapid beating of mackenzie’s pulse.

“as you wish.” he says, before digging his fangs into the flesh presented to him. mackenzie cries out in both pain and, surprisingly, pleasure as his blood floods dalton’s mouth, the taste sugary sweet on the blonde’s tongue.

despite the addictiveness of the warm, red liquid, dalton forces himself to stop before he can drink too much. mackenzie falls limp in his arms - still alive, still breathing, still _conscious_ \- but not strong enough to hold himself up on his own. dalton carries him with ease, though, even switching him to just one arm as he reaches to brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

“you were great, babe.” he says, brushing a kiss against mackenzie’s temple. “so, so great.” mackenzie smiles weakly.

“take me home,” he says, adding, “please.” dalton smiles fondly, hiking mackenzie up and carrying him bridal style, tightening his grip on the sprite’s small frame before using his supernatural speed to get them back home.


End file.
